


Gingerbread Man

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Dodger Evans - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, gingerbread man, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A Christmas Drabble





	Gingerbread Man

Imagine you and Chris have taken a stroll to your local pet store with Dodger. All the Christmas treats and toys were on full display, as you both browsed, and picked up a few items for his Christmas stocking. Chris placed his free hand in yours, and you walked round the corner. His other hand was holding the dogs lead as Dodger trotted along happily in front of you both. Suddenly, the ginger mutt’s ears perked up, and he scurried off woofing, dragging Chris along too. The cause of his excitement was a giant gingerbread man plush toy, with squeakers and long red, white and green rope for arms and legs.

Before either of you had chance to calm him down, he went straight for the basket and snagged one from it’s spot, instantly playing with it. Chris tried, and failed, to pull it from his grasp, but Dodger thought it was all a game, and doubled his efforts, tightening his grip.

Defeated, the both of you finished your shopping, and went over to the till to pay. Dodger refused to release Snack (yes you already named the gingerbread man!), so the shop assistant had to use her hand held device to scan the huge toy.

It took you 20 minutes to walk back to your shared home. Dodger jogged along next to you the whole way, not once letting go of Snack. You and Chris looked down at him, and his new friend, with humorous smiles on your faces, laughing.

As soon as Chris unlocked the door, Dodger went bounding to his den and jumped up and down, throwing Snack in the air. You placed the shopping bags down, and watched on. Chris came up behind you, wrapped his arms around your waist, and gently placed a tender kiss to your neck.

He chuckled into your ear, “I think the lion has competition!”


End file.
